


maybe i did steal your heart

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, lol what is this you tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the one who taught me how to hotwire so this is really your fault if you think about it." Or, random-ass car thieves!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i did steal your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://40.media.tumblr.com/ef5c5b69d684bacbc24487477b410494/tumblr_nmzpv7l3xP1ut8pjpo1_1280.jpg).

Bruce calls him when Jason's already five miles down the road. Jason has the windows rolled down and a cigarette in his hand, and when he answers the phone Bruce says, "That car only has about a hundred more miles on it before it dies on you."

"So I'll steal another one," Jason says. Nirvana's on the radio, and he's passing up the sign that says _Now leaving Gotham City._

"That's _my_ car, Jason," Bruce says. It's not the growl yet; Jason knows he's not really in trouble until there's a _growl_.

"Didn't see your name on it," Jason says. It's the first thing he heard _Bruce_ say, the first time they ever got caught breaking into someone else's car. Bruce smarmed his way around it, made it seem like some honest mistake, and the guy drove off baffled.

" _Jason_ ," Bruce warns, and it's low and dangerous and Jason takes one hand off the steering wheel and palms his dick through his jeans. "When I find you –"

"Yeah," Jason says. He grins, knows even though Bruce can't see it he can _hear_ it. " _When_."

*

Jason ditches the Benz in upstate New York, grabs a BMW from a parking garage three blocks south. He keeps his gloves on the whole time, remembering Bruce telling him about someone he knew who was caught because his fingerprints were on the stereo.

A little ways down the road Jason sees a Cortina like the first one he and Bruce ever took together, and this early in the game Jason usually wouldn't switch cars so fast, but the memory of Bruce's voice in his ears, coaching him, _praising_ him, is too vivid and he leaves the BMW for the Ford.

He stops for gas and a pack of cigarettes in Monroe, and when he gets back in the car Bruce is there in the passenger seat, waiting for him. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses he stole out of a silver Lincoln years back, and he hasn't shaved in at least a couple days.

"Took you long enough," Jason says. He starts the car and Bruce doesn't say anything, doesn't say a word until Jason pulls into the parking lot of a Motel 6 and then he says, "Ditch this one, it smells like bad cologne."

Jason smirks at him, leans over the seat and sniffs at Bruce's clothes, button down with a tear in the collar from when he had to pull Jason out of a fight and someone got in a lucky strike with a knife.

(He remembers thinking Bruce was _dead_ ; there was blood everywhere, but Bruce just laughed it off and said he'd cut himself worse shaving.)

"I thought that was just _you_ ," Jason says, and Bruce stares him down and says, "Go get us a room."

Bruce fucks him against the door, digs his hands into Jason's hips and his teeth into Jason's shoulder, scrapes his beard across Jason's skin so hard Jason knows there'll be marks there tomorrow. He comes inside of Jason and pulls out, pushes Jason back against the bed and swallows Jason's cock like it's been months, not days.

(Once, for his birthday, Bruce stole him a green convertible, and they drove so far out of Gotham they could actually see stars. Bruce promised he could keep this one, and Jason's never been sure if that's why he ended up crashing it through a stop sign after Bruce told him to be more careful.

Careful, for Jason, is disappearing now and again, just to make sure Bruce would still follow him anywhere.)

Bruce sticks his fingers back inside of Jason while he sucks him off, and it's hard and fast and everything Jason's needed for days. The whole room smells like sex and motor oil and sweat, and Bruce doesn't take his mouth off him when he comes, just keeps humming around his dick until Jason pushes at Bruce's face and _whines_ for him to stop.

When Bruce pulls off his mouth is bright red, and instead of pulling Bruce towards him Jason just gets down to his level, scoots to the floor and opens his mouth for Bruce. He sucks on Bruce's tongue, and Bruce gets his hands under Jason's shirt, traces over the bruise from when he fucked Jason over the hood of a Cadillac last week, helps Jason lift the shirt off.

Bruce sucks a mark into his shoulder next to the string of them he already has, one from weeks ago when they hotwired four cars in Vegas, another two from the near-miss they had with some cops in Metropolis. "Have you thought about how we're getting home?" Bruce asks. 

Jason wraps his legs around Bruce again, grinds himself down against Bruce's dick. They're both getting hard again, and Jason slides his fingers into Bruce's mouth and lets him suck on them. "Saw an Impala a few blocks back," Jason says. He gets back onto the bed. "Thought we could borrow that one, maybe."

Bruce raises an eyebrow, and Jason adds, "After you fuck me again, obviously." Bruce stands up, and even with how much Jason's grown, Bruce still fucking towers over him.

"How much longer are we going to do this, Jason?" Bruce asks, and Jason knows he means _are you going to stop running,_ but Jason just smirks at him and says, "Depends how long you can keep it up, old man," and Bruce leans down and kisses him again, pushes him back against the bed and crushes Jason's mouth under his. It's good, it's perfect, it's everything Jason wants, and afterward when Bruce goes to take a shower, Jason steals two twenties out of his wallet and grabs a beat up Chevy out of the parking lot.


End file.
